candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Event
On mobile version, one of the following events may occur during a weekend. Each device gets its own event, or sometimes nothing happens. Collect Some Candy You can get rewards by collecting a certain type of candies. The order may be blue, green or orange candies (Collect 2,000, 5,000, and 10,000 for rewards) or colour bombs (50, 150, and 300). *Reward stages: #3 of Colour Bomb (booster) #1 each of Colour Bomb, Striped and Wrapped, and Lollipop Hammer #1 each of Colour Bomb, Striped and Wrapped, Lollipop Hammer, Jelly Fish (booster), Coconut Wheel (booster), and Free Switch Second Booster Wheel After spinning the daily booster wheel, you may find the second wheel available. Each use costs 6 gold bars. (See the daily booster wheel page for more information) Extra Special Candy Sometimes, each time playing any level, a free special candy appears on the board. Tasty Treasure :Not to be confused with Tasty Treasury, the 69th Reality episode in the game. On mobile, the player can get rewards after completes three different levels provided to open the treasure chest which contains rewards. * Each player gets his/her own levels, all using the background of Candy Town. * The third starting booster (Jelly Fish and so on) cannot be used regardless of level type. * Note that all the levels picked to be ones in Tasty Treasure are all difficult. * Reward list: 1 each of Colour Bomb, Striped and Wrapped, Lollipop Hammer, Jelly Fish, Coconut Wheel, and precious Live Forever (2 hours). Pirate Weekend This is a variation of Tasty Treasure, where the player can get reward after completing three different levels provided. * The levels are always 667, 1079 & 1128V2, all having board layouts in pirate theme. * This event is glitchy however. An example is the target score which is actually much lower than stated. ** The levels can be relocked even after they are completed. ** Some players cannot claim rewards after clearing all levels in the first day. As a result, these players receive some boosters later. Cake Climb The wonderful Berry Baker has spent all day and all night baking the most delicious cake the world has ever seen, smelt, tasted or Instagramed. But in her rush to create cake perfection, she forgot to light the candles! Now the frosting is so slippery she can’t get to the top, that is where you come in! Berry Baker needs your help! You have 48hrs (from 22:00 GMT on 25/09/15) to light the candles at the top of the cake and if you succeed, the very merry Berry will reward you in the form of boosters and other goodies. Lighting the candles is simple but it’s definitely not easy; there are three levels to complete and each time you complete a level you light a candle. If you complete three levels in a row Berry Baker will shower you with epic gifts! If you fail a level, you’ll slip off the cake and will have to start right at the beginning, you will also lose a life! - See more at: https://care.king.com/en/blog/article/candy-crush-saga-play-cake-climb#sthash.sJ8W4pN3.dpuf This is another variation of Tasty Treasure. * Three new levels are given in fixed sequence and you have no choice but to beat them one by one. * You must complete three levels with only one life. If you fail, you will slide down to first level. Exiting the level before making the first move however will not cause you to slide down. * Reward is one of each item (except the Jackpot) on Daily Booster Wheel. ** Although the reward list states "1 Striped Candy, 1 Wrapped Candy", it is given as a "Striped and Wrapped". Weekend Sale There may be a package of boosters and gold bars sold in a relatively lower price. Weekend Live Forever A variation of weekend sale does not contain boosters. Instead, each time a player purchases something, he/she will receive 2 hours of Live Forever, which can stack. Trivia * Levels , and are among the best level to collect Color Bombs. * Level 252 is best to collect regular candies. * Previous candy collecting events might reward gold bars. * The pirate Cap'n Sweet Tooth in Pirate Weekend is supposed to appear in Episode 87, but this event marks his first appearance. * Berry Baker holds the Cake Climb event. * Cake Climb is similar to Bubblegum Hill in Candy Crush Soda Saga. (When the player failed the level, the player goes back to the first level.) Gallery TabberCSS |-| Extra Special Candy= Free wrapped candy in every level.png|Genie is providing a wrapped candy Screenshot 2015-07-04-20-19-24.png|Mr. Yeti may also provide a wrapped candy Weekend Event - Your messages 150822.png|A message showing a free colour bomb each play Limited time help Triped Candy.PNG|Genie is providing a striped candy Happy Birthday Misty.png|A free colour bomb from Misty's birthday party Limited time help Color Candy.PNG|Genie is providing a color candy |-| Weekend Sale= Weekend Sale 150625 Show Offer.png|Released on 25th June 2015 on Facebook Weekend Sale 150730.png|Released on 30th July 2015 on Mobile Big May Sale.png|Big May Sale Big May Sale 150526 1.png Big May Sale 150526 2.png Big May Sale 150526 3.png Weekend Sale 150731.png Weekend Sale 150802.png Weekend Sale 150803.png Spring Sale 150407 1.png Spring Sale 150407 2.png Spring Sale 150407 3.png Valentine Sale 150212.png Screenshot 2015-08-31-18-23-48.png|Info of Funday Sale Screenshot 2015-08-31-18-13-23.png|Funday sale on mobile (glitched) Game Day sale on Facebook.png|Info of Game Day Sale (Facebook) Game Day offer on Facebook.png|Game Day sale offer (Facebook) Screenshot_2015-10-01-21-59-03.png|Info of Game Day Sale (mobile) |-| Collect Candy= Weekend Event 150704.png|Released on 4th July 2015 Misty's birthday.PNG|Released on 22th August 2015 Weekend Event - Your messages 150704.png|On Your message on 4th July 2015 Weekend Event - Collect some Candy!.png|Goal: Collect 300 Color Bombs Weekend Event - Collect some Candy 1st stage reward.png|Finished 1st stage of collection 50 Color Bombs Weekend Event - Nice work! 1.png|Reward for 1st stage Weekend Event - Collect some Candy done.png|Event finished with 300 Color Bombs collected Weekend Event - Nice work! 2.png|Rewards (glitched) Weekend Event - Collect some Orange Candy Start Collecting.PNG|Collect Orange Candies Weekend Event - Collect some Orange Candy!.png|Goal: 3-stage of 10,000 orange candies Match 1000 red candies 150214.jpg|A previous collecting event Screenshot 2015-05-17-07-23-08.png|Another previous collecting event |-| Tasty Treasure= Screenshot 2015-09-09-12-30-03.png|Introduction of Tasty Treasure Screenshot 2015-09-09-09-31-54.png|Info in message box Screenshot 2015-09-09-09-05-34.png|The chest with 3 locks Screenshot 2015-09-09-10-17-24.png|Chest with 2nd level cleared Screenshot 2015-09-09-10-36-12.png|Chest with two levels cleared Screenshot 2015-09-09-10-42-49.png|Rewards of Tasty Treasure |-| Pirate Weekend= Pirate Weekend.png|Aboy natey! (Introduction) Pirate Weekend levels.png|Pirate Weekend! Screenshot 2015-09-23-00-14-02.png|Result of glitch Screenshot 2015-09-19-12-08-38.png|First level (Level 667 with 10 fewer moves) Screenshot 2015-09-20-10-17-57.png|Second level (Level 1079 with 3 fewer moves) Screenshot 2015-09-20-10-18-05.png|Third level (Level 1128) |-| Cake Climb= Cake Climb info screen.PNG|Info screen Cake Climb Message.png|In message box Screenshot 2015-09-27-17-57-18.png|Main interface Cake Climb reward list.png|Reward list Cake Climb Fail Info.png|Prompt when you give up Cake Climb Level 1.png|Level 1 (old)- Jelly, 20 moves Screenshot 2015-09-27-18-00-24.png|Level 1 (variation) (old) - Jelly, 30 moves Cake Climb Level 2.png|Level 2 (old) - Ingredients, 20 moves Screenshot 2015-09-27-18-05-55.png|Level 2 (variation) (old) - Ingredients, 32 moves Cake Climb Level 3.png|Level 3 (old) - Ingredients, 40 moves Cake Climb level 1 (V3).png|Level 1 (new) - Level 784 Cake Climb level 2 (V3) (before candies settle).png|Level 2 (new) - Level 675 (Before candies settle) Cake Climb level 2 (V3) (after candies settle).png|Level 2 (new) - Level 675 (After candies settle) Cake Climb level 3 (V3).png|Level 3 (new) - Level 615 Cake Climb claim prize.png Cake climb prize 2.png |-| Cake Crumbs= Cake_Crumbs.png|Info screen Category:Elements Category:Mobile features